Circumstances
by NeverMindDream
Summary: Circumstances led her to his door...what comes next? DL cause I'm obsessed with writing this stuff. Okay now it really is done...four chapters...that's it folks.
1. Chapter 1

**AN** Yeah I have this thing with starting this stuff I know ya'll wanna smack me, but I love writing them getting together so there. Anyway unlike my other one shots this will probably be a couple of chapters...it'll just include the one night cause I can't take on another big fic project, I'm still working on the other two. However, this begged to be written...so I did. Read and enjoy.

**Summary: **Circumstances led her to his door...what comes next?

* * *

**Circumstances  
**(c) Dream 2006

David Huffman walked passed Danny, Lindsay and Mac with a smirk. He stretched his arms over his head dramatically and walked, a free man, out of the building. Danny growled something unintelligible and stormed in the opposite direction back to the lab.

Lindsay made to follow him but Mac put a hand on her arm, "You might want to give him space."

Back at the lab, "Shit!" Danny punched his locker then sank down into the bench in front of it.

Lindsay had followed close behind him, yet she hadn't said anything. She lingered at the door not sure if she should go in but somehow unable to bring herself to leave. "We'll get him." She finally said as a way of reassurance to herself as much as him.

"Saying it doesn't mean it'll happen." He said into his hands, "It's just words."

"If we don't say stuff like that the job'll drown us." Lindsay said feeling a little more confident with herself, "You know that."

Standing up abruptly he walked to the door and stopped right in front of her. He was so close she could feel his breath on her face, "I know that bastard killed that kid in cold blood and he walked on a technicality." He got closer to her, "I know that mother who had to be dragged out of here will most likely never recover." He put his hands on her arms and paused for what seemed like forever just hovering there right over her mouth. She licked her lips before he finally spoke, "And I know if I don't get the hell out of here now I'm gonna do something I'll regret."

She watched him walk away. She inhaled slowly then exhaled. She wasn't sure if her heart was racing because of the impact of his words or if it had something to do with how close he was and how lost she got in his eyes. This was ridiculous, she berated herself. He was a co-worker. A highly pissed off co-worker, now was not the time to fall for him or go after him or…

Why was she grabbing her purse and reaching in to get her phone?

He found her standing in front of his building. He had taken the long way home, trudging past many places that he knew would help him drown out the thoughts sailing through his head. He just couldn't do it thought, not this time. Maybe going home was all he needed.

He did not expect to see this.

She was just leaning there sipping a coffee looking slightly haggard and way more appealing then she should have. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and sighed, "There's no use trying to save me Monroe." He eyed her, "I'm not a worthwhile project."

She laughed, "You don't need saving Danny and I don't take on projects outside of work."

Her laugh, her smile, the way she pushed herself away from the wall of his building all threw him for a loop, "Then what are you doing here?"

Reaching into her bag she pulled out a bottle of tequila, "Days like today call for a stiff drink or twelve and I know you have tomorrow off." She said handing it to him.

He accepted the bottle and looked at her, a smile forcing its way onto his lips against his will, "You planning to give me a bottle of tequila every time a suspect pisses me off?"

"Nope," She shook her head, "This is an isolated incident, take it or leave it, it's not happening again."

"Well then," He held the door open, "You better join me."

"Oh I didn't mean," She hesitated, "This is your thing, not mine."

"What?" He smirked, "You afraid of being alone with me Monroe?"

"No it's not that it's…" She trailed off and looked at him.

He stepped into the building but held onto the door, "I don't beg Lindsay, take it or leave it, this invite isn't happening again." He let go of the door and watched her.

* * *

**AN** Honest there will be more...but this cliff hanger grips ya doesn't it? Yeah I'm mean. :) 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** Honestly I wish I could focus on one thing at a time, but this thing is just writing itself…I hope you like it.

* * *

"_I don't beg Lindsay, take it or leave it, this invite isn't happening again."_

Her arm reacted before she could stop it. She grabbed the door before it closed and stepped into the building after him. He smiled at her, "Good choice," He started walking toward the elevator, "I hate drinking alone."

Without even thinking she looked around his apartment as he threw his keys onto a table beside the door and headed into the kitchen to get some shot glasses. He came out and eyed her, "Let's play a drinking game." He suggested.

She shed her coat and followed him into the living room. There was a couch and a recliner in front of a modest coffee table. The back of her mind told her to sit in the recliner and refuse to play the game, it was safer. The rest of her, however, plopped down on the couch and looked up at him, "Ever play truth or dare?"

He laughed, "In college," He poured them each a shot, "I always got the weirdest dares." He handed her a glass.

She took it and smiled, "Then let's make this interesting," She shot back the drink, "Just make it truth."

His eyes ran over her before he followed her and shot back his drink, "You sure you want truth?"

She ran her tongue over her bottom lip and regarded him, "Amongst other things." She said boldly.

He burst out laughing, "Implying you want something else?" He threw his arm up on the back of the couch; his fingers touch her shoulder so he leaned forward a bit and topped up her glass.

She dodged the question and held her glass up, "So the rules; answer the question or take a shot."

He nodded, "Okay, also, you only get one question per round."

"Fine, and if the other person answers the asker takes a shot." She said, "You start."

He raised his eyebrows and licked his lips, "So basically we take a shot each round?"

"Yup," She nodded, "Okay I answered shoot it."

"Oh now that isn't fair!" He protested.

She pointed a finger at him, "Only one question, you asked, I answered," She leaned forward, "Shoot it."

He smirked and shot back the liquid, "Fine, your turn." He filled his glass.

She looked at him, "What's the connection between a Sonny Sassone and you?"

His eyes shot up wide, "Damn, you shoot for the jugular, uh…" He thought for a moment, "I knew him back in the day."

"That's it?" She asked.

He smirked, "That's two questions," He leaned forward, "Shoot it babe."

She smiled and shot it back, "Touché."

"What's the worst scene you've ever been to?"

Lindsay thought for a moment although it was taking a bit longer as the alcohol started to make its way through her system, "A massacre, more blood then I ever thought I could stomach, I couldn't get the look or the smell out of my head for months." She got lost in the thought for a moment.

Already Danny could tell that they were both going to be evasive with details in this game so he shot back his drink without prying, although the look in her eye made him want to know more.

Breaking her reverie she eyed him again, "Who's Cindy?"

"What's it to you?" He shot at her before he could stop himself.

"You can't answer with a question!" She protested.

"You answer me and I'll answer you, we both take a shot and the rules are covered." He offered.

"She showed up at the lab looking for you the other day," Lindsay said looking down at her glass, "Said she was your girlfriend."

He chuckled, "She was at one point," He put his hand on her arm, "If it matters at all she hasn't been since before Christmas." He raised his glass to her.

She smiled and tapped her glass next to his then shot it back with him. "So who's turn is it?"

"I guess it's yours again." He poured them more and tried not to spill, his coordination already affected by the strong liquid.

"Why'd you bug me so much when I first got here?"

"Cause you were new," He said with a shrug, "And honestly, friggin' cute."

She blushed and shot back her drink, "Thanks, I think."

Somehow in all the leaning forward they had managed to meet somewhere in the middle of the couch, the hand that had barely been able to touch her shoulder earlier could have reached up and run fingers through her hair. He smiled and topped her up, "It was a compliment. Who took you to the opera?"

It took her a moment to register what he was saying then she smiled, "I clean up nice." She said then gasped and put a free hand to her mouth. She was kind of disoriented at this point and wasn't sure if she'd said that out loud.

His smiled got wider and he chuckled, "Yeah you do, that didn't answer my question." He let that hand have its way and fingered some of her hair, "Although I gotta say it tickles me that you remembered I said that."

"My uncle Fred," She said in answer to his question, "I haven't been here long enough to get a date."

"You could have had a date the first day you started." He said with a wink as he shot back his drink.

She opted not to comment on that because it was taking longer for her to comprehend his words she was so fascinated with his lips, "Why'd you invite me in?" She asked quietly.

He regarded her then put his empty glass on the table. He gently took her glass out of her hand and shot the liquid back then got closer, "Why'd you come in?" He asked back as he brushed her hair out of her face.

She stared at him, not really sure what the right answer was, totally not caring that they didn't seem to be playing the game any more. "You're fascinating." She finally said.

He smiled, "Because I really don't like to drink alone." He said in answer to her question then got precariously close to her lips, "And you're fantastic company."

If she had been a hell of a lot more sober she would have thought through the repercussions of what they were doing. But she wasn't even close and didn't care at this point. This scenario had made its way through her conscious and subconscious since Danny had spoke to her that first day. Finally reciprocating she put her both of her hands on his chest, "Have we stopped the game?" She asked against his mouth.

He shifted his weight so she could get closer to him and was wondering if it was the alcohol that was making every touch under her fingers tingle. "Let's play a new one." He whispered.

She just nodded and forced herself to wait for him to make the final move although for all intents and purposes the move had been made.

* * *

**AN** Yeah I'd hate me if I were you...but in spite of that you still wanna review right? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**AN** So yeah I know I made you wait WAY too long for this...I'm really sorry. I hope it was a worthwhile wait though. As always...review!

* * *

Lindsay's head was pounding and her tongue felt like sandpaper. Classic hangover, she thought to herself then wondered why her normally fluffy pillow wasn't so fluffy and...uh, had a heartbeat. As her bearings came back to her she realized she was entangled on a couch with another body and if her recelections were correct that body belonged to Danny Messer. Eyes closed she moved her head up a bit till it was leaning on the back of the couch. One of her arms was draped up by his head and the other had been over his stomach. His one arm had a death grip on her waist and what scared her was, she didn't at all mind.

Especially now that she had opened her eyes and realized she was still clothed. If she was gonna wake up naked with the man she'd like to remember it. She smiled at the thought scaringly unaffected by the fact that the thought was there to begin with.

She blinked a couple of times and groaned as the bright light of sunshine hit her eyes. She closed them again, this time so she could run over what she remembered. There was the infuriating suspect. The tequilla. The drinking game. She sighed and smiled, oh and the kiss. It was a blur after that. She licked her lips, she shouldn't have remembered that kiss, she would have been too drunk. However, it was running through her mind like it had just happened.

Danny woke up when she moved and slowly opened his eyes then grumbled, "Stop the room I wanna get off." He kept his hand on her hip and licked his lips. He was pretty damn sure they hadn't done anything too extreme. Which was unfortunate, he'd have to file away that idea for atime that included Lindsay, but less tequila.

"I am frightfully reminded why I don't get drunk on a regular basis," Lindsay mumbled, she was almost embarrassed that they were now both obviously awake and still quite entangled together.

As they disentangled themselves from each other they sat on the couch and surveyed the room before finally looking at each other. Danny smiled tentatively at her, "So," He cleared his throat.

She stood and yawned, "I need to get home and shower." She said, "I have to work at noon."

He looked at his watch, "It's only 7, shower here and stay for breakfast." He suggested, "You can go home to change before work." He couldn't believe he was making this suggestion, everything about that morning should have screamed awkward, but it didn't feel awkward.

She eyed him for a moment. Most of her mind was telling her it was a bad idea, while the rest of it was still recovering from the amount of alcohol she had drank. She shook her head to rid herself of the cobwebs, a shower sooner than later sounded great. She finally smiled, "Where are your towels?"

He couldn't believe she had agreed but wasn't about to say that. After she had showered he had one and half expected her to leave. He stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and ducked into his room to change.

She offered him a cup of coffee when he emerged trying to get that scintillating image of him in a towel out of her head. It wasn't working.

He took the mug and put it on the counter, "I had to brush my teeth first." He said then quickly captured her lips with his.

She gasped against his mouth then got completely lost. He really did taste fantastic, she hadn't been dreaming that. She pressed her body as close to his as she could and didn't protest at all when he lifted her up so she was sitting on he counter. They kissed for what felt like so long she thought her brain would be deprived of oxygen soon.

He pulled back and grinned at her, "Experiment."

She looked at him quizzically, "A what now?"

"That was an experiment." His hands were on the counter behind her, their bodies still pressed against each other.

Running her hands over his arms she looked at him, "So what are your conclusions?"

He stepped away from her with a smirk and reached for his coffee, "You so have a crush on me."

"Shut up," She laughed and kicked his thigh.

"Unless you bring tequila to all the guys at the lab when they've had a bad day," He said with a smile.

She returned it, "All the time, Flack has started to collect the empty tequila bottles I've left there."

"Ouch," He clutched his chest, "That was a low blow."

She jumped off the counter and smacked his stomach, "Suck it up princess, so..." She looked around the kitchen, "About that breakfast you're making for me."

He boxed her against the counter and smiled at her, "I need incentive."

"Oh really? You do now?" She put a hand to the back of his neck and met his mouth halfway. She bit his bottom lip lightly a few seconds later and chuckled, "Oh yeah, you definitely have a crush on me too."

Kissing her again a low growl sat in his throat, "What was your first clue?" It took another five minutes of 'incentive' before he pulled away from her and made breakfast.

"You know," Lindsay pushed her plate away from her and took a sip of her coffee, "I could get used to you making me breakfast."

He smirked at her, "What like your own personal slave?"

"Mmm," She thought then looked at her watch and realized she still needed to get up and go home to change. She stood and eyed him, "If you were my slave I'd have you doing a hell of a lot more than just cooking." She walked to the front door to put on her shoes.

He quickly got up and followed her, but stopped her before she even got to her shoes. He pinned her against the door and smirked at the look on her face, "You think I'm gonna let you get away with saying that?"

She ran her fingers up his chest and gripped the hair at the base of his neck with a smirk of her own, "You better not."

* * *

Lindsay raced towards the building checking her watch for the millionth time, cursing Danny for being so damn distracting that she lost any time she would have needed to go home and change. She hoped she could get into the locker room and grab a spare shirt she had in there without anyone noticing.

She hoped in vain.

Flack saw her as she sped through the lobby, "Hey Monroe," He called, "Didn't you wear that yesterday?"

Trying to regain any composure she could have Lindsay glared at him, "What you're the fashion police now?"

"It was in the contract when you signed, didn't you read the fine print?" He shot back with a smirk.

She just shook her head at him and tapped the elevator button again. She saw her reflection in the shiny doors and groaned. Her hair was every which way and she was still flushed. It was all Danny's fault.

She licked her lips, he tasted way better then tequila that was for damn sure.

* * *

**AN** So this isn't a cliffhanger...aren't I nice? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**AN **I was persuaded to write one more so here it is...this is the LAST chapter in this tale. I hope it gives ya'll some closure...and such. lol R&R

* * *

Not that she had been counting but it had been eight days. Well nine days since the suspect had been an ass and she had shown up at Danny's with a bottle of tequila. But eight days since she had woken up in his arms on his couch. Eight mornings since he had made her uncharacteristically late. 

Eight long excruciating days of berating herself for turning into a notch on a belt, an office lay. She was the stupid new girl who had fallen for a playboy. Idiot, she told herself, you're a moron.

* * *

Danny didn't normally count things like days, hours and minutes but he was pretty sure if someone had asked he could pinpoint to the second the last time he had touched Lindsay. The short answer though, it was too damn long. 

He didn't know what to do. He was at a loss. Should he call her? Should he text her every few minutes with stupid lines about how cute she was? He didn't do this much, this whole, what was it, wooing thing. So he did the only thing he knew how to do...nothing. And it was killing him, cause he knew it was pushing her further away. One thing he knew for certain, he didn't like her far away.

* * *

Mac told them separately that they had worked eight days in a row, most of them doubles so they had the next two days off. He didn't want to see them, he didn't want to hear from them, they needed to relax. 

Lindsay got home and threw her keys in the bowl on her kitchen table. She dropped her coat onto one of her chairs and stood there. What now? No work. No friends. No...anything. She turned to look at a bottle of wine that sat on her counter.

Pity party it is, she thought to herself glumly.

* * *

Stella found Danny in the locker room an hour after he was supposed to have been gone. "I'd suggest leaving before Mac finds you." She said with a smile. 

He looked over at her and gave her a small smile, "Have you ever been in a situation where you're sure whatever you do it'll be the wrong thing?"

She was intrigued, "This is about a girl isn't it?"

"Am I that obvious?" He asked with a sigh.

"With you it's usually about a girl," She said with a pat on his arm as she leaned against the lockers near him, "Although if I can recall it's usually about the nicest way to blow them off."

He chuckled at the insinuation then sighed again, "This time I think I've blown her off and I'm pretty damn sure I don't like it."

"Well then call her." Stella suggested.

"It's been eight days since the last time I saw her," He said leaving the hours and minutes off. "She won't want to talk to me."

Stella smiled, "Did she want to be with you eight days ago?"

He managed to suppress a full fledged grin but his smile still gave him away. He nodded, "Oh yeah."

She did the math then smiled at him, "Did you make her late for work?"

His head snapped up and knew that his wide eyes gave him away, "Maybe."

"Well then," Stella said with a laugh, "I'd say since you both have the next two days off you should go to her apartment, plead temporary insanity and pour on that Danny charm which I know works."

Without verbally confirming that they were in fact talking about Lindsay he searched her face for echoes of teasing, "You think?"

Stella grinned and pushed away from the locker she wrapped an arm around his neck and leaned into his ear, "I've seen her look at you Danny, I know." She patted his arm and walked away.

He licked his lips and stood there staring at his hands for a full minute before he just decided to hell with it, he had to at least try.

She was on her second glass of wine when she was sure she heard a knock on her door. She put the glass down, who could it be, no one would come to her place. She didn't have that many friends here yet, and sleeping with the one she was closest to had kind of isolated her some more, she thought this morosely to herself.

She opened the door without even looking to see who it was through the peephole. "You." She said looking at him as though he may possibly be a ghost.

He noticed that she had dressed down into a pair of low riding grey sweat pants and a tank top. It was ridiculously sexy to him. His hands were behind his back so he showed her the white flag he had in one of them, "I'm sorry." He said.

She took the flag and stepped out of the way to let him in, still not entirely sure that he was really there, "What for?" She asked.

He took in her apartment in one glance then turned to watch her close the door, lock it and then walk passed him to sit back on her couch. He inhaled then sat down next to her. He watched her take a long drink of a glass of wine before he finally spoke, "For effectively making you feel like a piece of meat that I used for the fun of it." He said sardonically.

The wine glass stopped on her lips halting her sip, she gaped at him, "What?" He wasn't supposed to do this. She had already put him into a category in her head of which he was rapidly removing himself.

He put an arm up on her couch and looked at her, "I don't do that you know, try to seduce my co-workers, sleep with them and then ignore them for a week. I really don't do that."

"Uh," Why wasn't her mouth working? Why was her tongue just frozen there in the middle of her mouth not moving?

He kept going, "You kinda came out of nowhere Lindsay." He took her silence to mean that he had to keep explaining himself, "I don't usually let people work their way into my mind, but you, you just won't leave it..."

She cut him off with her mouth, "Shut up." She said against him.

He was pretty certain he hadn't expected this to happen. He also didn't know she could move that fast. She had put her glass down and straddled him in what had to be Olympic timing. "Oh-uh-kay." He said as he automatically put one hand on her waist and the other on the base of her neck.

She kissed him for a few glorious minutes before pulling away to look very closely into his eyes, "Do not ever make me wait this long again." She instructed.

He nodded, "Yeah sure," he agreed, "Never again."

"Good," She said against his mouth, "Glad we've got that straight." She kissed him with a force she didn't even know she had.

His hands made their way underneath her tank top so his fingers could caress her bare skin. She pulled his shirt over his head and kissed along his neck, "I don't make breakfast." She whispered into his ear before biting the lobe lightly.

He chuckled which turned into a deep rumble in the back of his throat, "I got ya covered." He shifted and pulled the tank top over her head then lay her down on the couch, "You are so beautiful." He said moving the hair away from her face.

She smiled up at him, "I never pegged you as sentimental Messer."

He latched onto her mouth with such a force that it took her breath away, "Now who has to shut up?" He asked as his mouth followed the trail his fingers left as the danced their way down her body.

She just groaned and arched her back, her pity party effectively and permanently forgotten.

* * *

**AN** Sorry guys I just can't do the details...take in the sexiness that is Danny Messer and fill in the rest. ;)


End file.
